


Hands

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Sandor, Poetry, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Very short poem from the POV of Sandor





	Hands

When the final battle is won,

When only one throne stands,

Still, I’ll guard my Little Bird,

With sword, with dagger, with hands.


End file.
